fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Si Roden
Si Roden is a machina created by Sang Roden as an independent experiment to determine if a Machina creation could achieve the characteristics needed to describe one such being as in possession of a soul. The experiment itself was viewed as a success in the eyes of Sang. Si grew to view Naoto Roden as a sister and often sparred against one another to train one another. This all changed when Nul-Zar De-Ceit showed up and started a battle with Sang Roden this battle took an extensive toll on all parties involved especially Si who during the battle lost her right eye to the blade of Nul-Zar. Si despite this attempted one more time to stop Nul-Zar to this time he responded with a slash across her chest damaging her lacrima power source, effectively stopping her. She woke up repaired several days later completely repaired including the damage to her eye was reformed to its original condition, but she lost her memory of her creator and of Naoto. With no clear goal in mind she set out to find one and to find a place she can call home. Appearance Si Roden appears as a young girl with sunken red eyes and long silver hair tied into a braid held together by a single blade. She wears a bright jumpsuit and a long flowing cape. She wears a glowing eye-patch over her right eye although this does not hinder her sight whatsoever. When assuming battle position, she dons futuristic sword-themed armor that features a set of eight disembodied blades that float behind her in a wing-like formation. She then dons a visor with a singular eye and horns at the end. Due to her machina habits she has no real defined casual wear. Her chest holds her lacrima heart and will sometimes glow depending on certain emotions. Personality Si Roden at first glance is very intimidating, hostile even but that is farther from the truth. She is a kindhearted individual often being the first person noticed out of a crowd she learned how to adapt socially to advert attention away from her machina features. In casual conversations she tends to speak as any normal person would in a given situation but when she speaks seriously, she goes to a more robotic tone and mechanical way of speaking. She is very polite and generally respectful to everyone and puts her entire being into everything she does. However, she comes off as hard-headed due to her lack of understanding of human emotion. Due to her machina physic she has trouble understanding human limitations and often forgets about them much to everyone else's dismay. She has no sense of self preservation and will often put herself in grave danger to help her friends out. She enjoys romantic stories and happy endings to stories. She has no real dislikes or hatred of anything but she won't forgive anyone that tries to harm her friends. Si is also a bit of a sore loser and dislikes being proven wrong at times often reacting harshly or stubbornly in the situation. Synopsis History Equipment *'Blades of Judgement'- Si Roden's primary battle equipment her Blades of Judgement, they are blades that lack hilts to them that she uses in combat. These blades are indestructible and possess a very sharp edge, and when boosted with her magic can potentially cut through anything. Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- One of her strongest traits is her Immense magical reserves and power. This is due to her lacrima heart that generates her magical supply at an incredible rate. She also possesses 3 additional lacrima to store the magical supply generated by her lacrima heart and every so often she needs to burn off large quantities of her magic beforehand so her lacrima don't explode from absorbing too much magic. While she doesn't need the additional lacrima they do help her out whenever she's preparing for a big brawl, but if they are damaged she will have to eject the damaged lacrima before it explodes. *'Enhanced Durability'- Being a surprising trait of hers she is capable of taking quite a beating before going down. This is due to her Machina origins, she is made from a metallic alloy which is light in weight but incredibly tough to beat. Although her key components are considered "weak" to lightning attacks getting to them with lightning attacks even high level ones is much more tricky then most would think. She possesses both a conductive layer metal layer one that lets her lightning magic work, and one that is not conductive to protect her components from intense electricity surges. Although she has at times faked being hurt by lightning attacks to get a sudden drop on her enemies. This being said her non conductive metal layer is weaker then the regular layer protecting her entire body, and if her inner metal layer cracks she can't use her own lightning magic and the risk of lightning attacks hurting her goes up exponentially. *'Enhanced Speed & Strength'- Si possesses an enhanced speed and strength due to her inhuman traits. Her speed and agility are well trained and are some of her best traits along with her sense of balance. Her strength is also not to be underestimated due to her Machina nature she possesses incredibly enhanced strength and is tough to beat in a test of strength. *'Adapt Hand-To-Hand Martial Artist'- She is a notable Master level martial artist being able to go face to face with some of the bests of martial artists. Her fighting style tends to revolve around her blades and often her fists for a quick knockout. *'Keen Intelligence'- Being her surprising trait she has a large amount of intelligence being able to outsmart many of her opponents with cunning and skill. She is well known for manipulating the environment to her advantage. Her intellect is also hard to beat due to her Machina nature and can calculate faster than the average human. *'Master Blade User'- As her fighting style tends to resolve around this she can fight on master level with her blades. Her understanding of these weapons, not only that she can summon a large arsenal of weapons to use as she desires. *Sword Magic- The user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the unstability, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. She often uses this magic to summon and control her blades from a distance. *Lightning Magic- Si utilizes this magic to control lightning as well as to augment her speed. She often uses this as the situation demands so. *Spatial Magic- is the ability to travel through gaps in space in order to reach a different destination. She often uses this magic to get the drop on her opponent, or to travel long distances as the situation demands so. *Requip-She generally uses this to store items she does not wish to carry with her or to give the illusion she has no weapons on her at the time. *Fire Magic- allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. This is induced by the user raising the motion of a target's magical particles through telekinesis in order to ignite it. They can excite or speed up an object's magical particles, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. They can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even colour. With this in mind, the user is able to create fire-based attacks which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offence and is immune to being burnt. She herself uses Fire Magic to increase her offensive capacity and uses it to burn up her opponents in the flames of her wrath. Trivia *Her appearance is based off of Nu 13 from Blazblue. Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Sword User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Machina Category:Koma Inu